


Going His Own Way

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Drama, Driving, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Weevil Hunting (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack has his own way of doing things, much to Ianto’s despair.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Going His Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 120: Exit at anythingdrabble.

“Jack, that’s the exit! You can’t…” Ianto trailed off, gripping the edge of the passenger seat tightly with both hands, hoping his fingernails wouldn’t cause irreparable damage to the leather upholstery. 

Honestly, sometimes he wondered why he bothered to mention such things to Jack; it wasn’t like his lover paid any attention to his warnings, just did as he pleased anyway, spinning the steering wheel and sending the heavy black vehicle hurtling through the multi-storey car park’s exit, and of course straight through the barrier, shattering it. Good thing it was made of wood and not metal; Ianto had been ready to duck.

“Why the Hell do these idiots put barriers in the way like that?” Jack snapped, types screeching as he whipped their vehicle around a tight turn, the rear end fishtailing. “Someone could get hurt!”

“That was the exit, Jack, as in the way you’re suppose to leave the car park, stopping at the barrier to pay before it lets you out!” Not that it would work that way now; people could just drive out without paying thanks to Jack, or drive in that way a lot more safely than Jack just had.

“Stupid idea, pay and display works much better, then there’s no need to block access points and make emergency vehicles take the long way around. What if an ambulance needed to get in here? They’d have to follow the one-way system all the way around to the other side, through three sets of traffic lights!”

Ianto thought it was more a case of Jack feeling put out that he was expected to follow that route himself when responding to tonight’s Weevil alert, but he did sort of have a point. Then again, paying on exit meant you only had to pay for the time your car was parked. Not that Jack would be paying anyway of course, his argument probably being that they were here on business, not to park, even though they’d have to park while they tracked down the Weevil. Ianto was going to insist on it; he didn’t want to risk the SUV being rear-ended by someone on their way out because Jack had abandoned it where it would be in the way. Bad enough that he’d already damaged the front of the car by crashing through the barrier, without getting the back end smashed in. Then what would they do with the Weevil when they caught it?

Jack was still careering around every turn like a racing driver, up the ramps regardless of which way the arrows painted on the ground were pointing. If he wasn’t careful they were going to run over the Weevil before they saw it, if they didn’t smash headlong into another vehicle first.

When they reached the roof Jack slammed the brakes on so hard it was a miracle the airbags didn’t deploy.

“So help me, Jack, next time I’m driving!” 

Ianto scrambled out on shaky legs. Hell of a way to start a Weevil hunt!

The End


End file.
